List of Time Warner Cable Kids television series
Here are the television shows and on-air specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids. Television series * Sesame Street (1993-present) * Care Bears (1993-present) * Babar (1993-1996) * PBS P Pals (1993-1999) * The Big Comfy Couch (1993-2006) * Fraggle Rock (1993-1997) * Shining Time Station (1993-1998) * Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1998) * Lamb Chop's Play-Along (1993-1997) * Theodore Tugboat (1968-2008) * Newton's Apple (1993-1998) * Tots TV (1993-1998) * Ghostwriter (1993-1995) * Grandpa in My Pocket (1996-presents) * The Magic School Bus (1994-1998) * The Puzzle Place (1994-1998) * The Kidsongs Television Show (1994-2002) * Storytime (1994-1998) * Little Bear (1995-1999) * Wishbone (1995-1999) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1996-1997) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-2000) * Arthur (1996-present) * Skinnamarink TV (1997-1999) * Wimzie's House (1997-2001) * Teletubbies (1998-2008) * Elmo's World (1998-present) * ZOOM (1999-2006) * Zoboomafoo (1999-2013) * Dragon Tales (1999-2010) * Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy (1999-present) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-present) * Caillou (2000-present) * Corduroy (2000-2001) * Elliot Moose (2000-2001) * Timothy Goes to School (2000-2005) * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2002) * George Shrinks (2000-2006) * Seven Little Monsters (2000-2003) * The Hoobs (2001-2002) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2001-2005) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2005) * Connie the Cow (2002-present) * Max and Ruby (2002-present) * The Berenstain Bears (2003-2006) * Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-present) * Boohbah (2003-2006) * Animal Jam (2003-2005) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2008) * Miffy and Friends (2003-present) * Make Way for Noddy (2004-2008; 2013-present) * Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-2008) * Pinky Dinky Doo (2005-present) * Toopy and Binoo (2005-present) * Eaten by Dogs (2006-present) * Curious George (2006-present) * Franny's Feet (2006-present) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-present) * Animalia (2007-2009) * Fifi and the Flowertots (2007-present) * Super Why! (2007-present) * WordWorld (2007-present) * Bear in the Big Blue House (2007-present) * Mama Mirabelle's Home Homes (2007-2014) * Play with Me Sesame (2007-present) * Panwapa (2008) * Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008) * Roary the Racing Car (2008-present) * Pajanimals (2008-present) * Dinosaur Train (2009-present) * Frances (2009-present) * The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck (2010-present) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010-present) * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (2010-present) * Maryoku Yummy (2010-present) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-present) * My Little Pony (2011-present) * VeggieTales (2011-present) * Albert's World Tour Adventure (2011-present) * Barney & Friends (2011-present) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2011-present) * The Wiggles (2011-present) * Martha Speaks (2011-present) * Franklin and Friends (2011-present) * The Doodlebops (2011-present) * Between the Lions (2011-present) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2011-present) * Sid the Science Kid (2011-present) * The Backyardigans (2011-present) * Wild Kratts (2011-present) * Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2011-present) * Poppy Cat (2011-present) * On Beyond Zebra (2012-present) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (2012-present) * Mike the Knight (2012-present) * Justin Time (2012-present) * LazyTown (2012-present) * Thomas & Friends (2012-present) * Bananas in Pyjamas (2011 CGI Series) (2012-present) * Peppa Pig (2012-present) * Octonauts (2012-present) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2012-present) * WordGirl (2012-present) * Charlie and Lola (2012-present) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2012-present) * Olivia (2012-present) * Guess How Much I Love You (2012-present) * Doc McStuffins (2012-present) * Rolie Polie Olie (2012-present) * Chloe's Closet (2012-present) * Guess with Jess (2012-present) * Wild Animal Baby Explorers (2012-present) * Raggs (2012-present) * Gaspard and Lisa (2012-present) * Roll Play (2013-present) * Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom (2013-present) * Tree Fu Tom (2013-present) * Peter Rabbit (2013-present) * Henry Hugglemonster (2013-present) * The Fresh Beat Band (2013-present) * PAW Patrol (2013-present) * The Chica Show (2013-present) * Lalaloopsy (2013-present) * Animal Atlas (2013-present) * Peg + Cat (2013-present) * Rimba's Island (2013-present) (currently for weekends on Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel) * Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm (2013-present) (currently for weekends on Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel) * Sammy's Story Shop (2013-present) * Stella and Sam (2013-present) * Zerby Derby (2014-present) * Zack & Quack (2014-present) * Cyberchase (2014-present) * Shaun the Sheep (2014-present) * Lily's Driftwood Bay (2014-present) * Dinopaws (2014-present) * Astroblast! (2014-present) * Earth to Luna! (2014-present) * Boj (2014-present) * Rastamouse (2014-present) * Finley the Fire Engine (2014-present) * The Hive (2014-present) * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear (2014-present) * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (2014-present) * Small Potatoes (2014-present) * Space Racers (2014-present) * Little Charley Bear (2014-present) * Raa Raa the Noisy Lion (2014-present) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-present) * The Doozers (2014-present) * Trucktown (2014-present) * ToddWorld (2014-present) * Wallykazam! (2014-present) * Rob the Robot (2014-present) * Odd Squad (2014-present) * Little Charmers (2015-present) * VeggieTales in the House (2015-present) * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave (2015-present) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2015-present) * Kate & Mim-Mim (2015-present) * Super Wings (2015-present) * Splash'N Boots (2015-present) * Clangers (2015-present) * Olly the Little White Van (2015-present) * Masha and the Bear (2015-present) * Ha Ha Harries (2015-present) * Elias: Rescue Team Adventures (2015-present) * City of Friends (2015-present) * Lost Treasure Hunt (2015-present) * Nina's World (Coming in September 26, 2015) * Shimmer and Shine (Coming in October 3, 2015) * Little Princess (Coming in October 12, 2015) * Chugginton (Coming in October 12, 2015) * Bali (Coming in October 12, 2015) * Floogals (Coming in October 2015) * Nature Cat (Coming this fall of 2015) * Wilbur (Coming this January of 2016) On-air movie events * The Gruffalo * The Gruffalo's Child * The Little Engine That Could * Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie * Room on the Broom * The Snowman * The Snowman and the Snowdog * The Adventures of Milo and Otis * The Tangerine Bear: Home in Time for Christmas! * An Elf's Story * The Tale of Desperaux * Thumbelina * Balto * Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Once Upon a Forest * Babe * Charlotte's Web * Muppets from Space * Kermit's Swamp Years * The Wind and the Willows (1996 film) * Happy Feet * Strawberry Shortcake: The Sweet Dreams Movie * Strawberry Shortcake: Berry Blossom Festival * Strawberry Shortcake: Let's Dance * My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place * My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3